Hello Mother, Hello Father
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: Camp Lazlo fan fiction. This was a brilliant idea I received from one of the people on fanfiction net. Florence and William Lumpus are now old enough to attend Camp, and they have decided to attend Camp Kidney, where their parents are Camp Council


Note: Camp Lazlo fan fiction. This was a brilliant idea I received from one of the people on fan-fiction net. Florence and William Lumpus are now old enough to attend Camp, and they have decided to attend Camp Kidney, where their parents are Camp Councilors. Of course the two take a little bit of presidence over the other campers and the others feel as if the fraternal twins are "Councilor's pets". The problem is that they aren't, and they are good, well-behaved children. Edward is so irritated with them that he decides to separate them and get them lost in the forest. Luckily, they are found together at Wampum Resorts and the Sasquatch returns them to Camp Kidney...while Edward receives a severe talking down to.

Chapter 1—Newcomers

William and Florence were now the perfect age to attend camp for the first time and the siblings were eager beyond belief to be attending Camp Kidney for the first time. They really didn't know what they would be doing, nor that they would be in separate camps, but just being out among nature got their blood flowing.

By the time Will and Flo were brought to Camp Kidney's gates, Will went into a newly established cabin called Fava Bean Cabin. This had been added only recently since more campers started coming into the establishment to learn values, morals and life lessons should they ever be stranded in the woods and have to know how to survive with just their wits and mother nature as their only source of food, water and shelter.

As for Flo, she went into the Squirrel Scout camp. Squirrel Scout camp in Acorn Flats was similar, except they offered such things as horse-riding, sailing, jousting, fencing, archery, etc. In other words, Camp Kidney was just a middle-of-the-road camp that could only afford so much in the way of amusement. At least they had a super cool inflatable called "The Blob". Will was really looking forward to being launched from it and landing into the chilly, crisp lake below. It was said that one could be launched 10 feet in the air or higher if the launcher hit the trampoline at just the right angle and speed.

It wasn't long before the siblings had gotten used to their surroundings that they made new friends and reunited with one another when they had free time. Their mother and Father, Jane and Algonquin Lumpus were extremely pleased with how well their children were doing, however, some of the campers were feeling as though the two had become instant "councilor's pets". The Scoutmasters reassured their troops that such a thing was not happening. Both Camp Kidney and Acorn Flats had a policy against nepotism. The only motto they had was treat everyone like an equal and follow the golden rule. Fairness was always exercised on the grounds so there were no worries. Even though it was quite apparent they were loved by their parents immensely. This made Edward, who _hated_ having a sibling, start delving up a most sinister plot to keep the siblings from one another. He would put them on a sort of "scavenger hunt".

Chapter 2—Perilous Paths

Edward had spent a few hours before going to sleep drawing up his "scavenger hunt" lists. What the Lumpus siblings didn't know was that these scavenger hunt lists would lead them both on a wild goose chase that would get them lost deep into the most dangerous part of the forest...that part that was still pristine, unexplored, barely if _ever_ seen from afar by eyes of man or beast. Edward chuckled maliciously and folded the lists, and chuckled until he fell asleep.

The next day, he met the siblings out on a walk together on free time and gave them their scavenger hunt lists.

"Why was no one else informed of this event ?", Will asked, inquisitively.

"It's a...um...special drawing. You were the two selected from the lottery and both put on the scavenger hunt ! How lucky is that, eh ?", Edward said, lying through this teeth. Sadly, the buck and the doe were too naïve to know that Edward was just pulling their leg. Since he was older than they were, they trusted him and took him at his word.

"Oh, most assuredly fortuitous !", Flo said, clapping her hands merrily.

"We can't tarry then. Come along, Florence. We have a lot of work to do if we are going to find everything on this list.", Will said, eagerly. With that said, the two siblings were on the trail but both of them were going in different directions.

_A Few Hours Pass..._

The sun was beginning to set and Florence was beginning to become panicked. She knew how to survive in the woods just like her brother did. They had gone through survival training at home just in case an event such as this happened. Florence fought back tears of fear and calmed herself down. She sang a song her father taught her to keep her positive. She sang in an elated tone, despite the ominous feeling she had in her gut.

_I love the mountains _

_I love the rolling hills _

_I love the forest _

_I love the daffodils _

_I love the fireside when all the lights are low_

_Boom de yadda boom de yadda boom de yadda boo-om... _

By the time she had sung the song for the path had ended and she found herself falling down a precipice. She could do nothing but scream out in terror. She hoped that her brother was doing well, but she could hear him screaming in the distance as well. It was apparent this situation wouldn't end well.

Chapter 3—Two Lost Ones Found

When the siblings woke up they were together, being taken care of by the residents of Wampum Springs.

"What happened ? Where are we ?", the two seemed to ask in unison.

"Do not worry of that now children. We saw your lists and noticed they were impossible. Someone was up to something malicious. We've taken care of all of your needs and we'll take you back to your campsites immediately after you have gotten some rest.", the head honcho of the Springs said, calmly. By the time the two siblings had fallen asleep the residents of Wampum Springs (including the gentle Sasquatch) had returned them to Camp Kidney and Acorn Flats. Needless to say, Mister and Misses Lumpus were not pleased with what had happened and wondered who the scoundrel was behind the disappearance of their children. Edward knew he was in trouble but he wasn't certain about how _deep_ this trouble was going to be. Oh-ho-ho...was he ever in deep sludge.

When Lumpus heard of what had happened, he took Edward by the collar and escorted him into his office. Jane went along with him. Edward wasn't about to talk his way out of this one.

"Why did you do it ? Don't you realize you could've put my children's' lives on the line ! That area of the woods is off limits and for good reasons !", Lumpus shouted at the top of his lungs. Edward had seen Lumpus angry before, but never like this. This was a rage that went beyond mere anger. It was something that chilled him to the very marrow of the bone. He knew he had to choose his words wisely.

"I was jealous. That's the short version of my story. I just couldn't stand seeing Will and Flo getting all the attention. So sue me.", Edward said. He wished he hadn't added the sarcastic bit at the end. Lumpus grumbled and leaned forward. He doled out Edward's punishment. For one month he would be given latrine duty and asked to clean up the camp of litter. It had to be spotless or else, he would give Edward another chore, and that would be cleaning dishes or cooking dinner. Edward hung his head. He had never been punished before but he had decided not to complain. He had to take his lumps like a man and move on.

Chapter 3—Attaining What is Known as "Sacred Air Time"

Will was waiting patiently at the end of The Blob, hoping one of the heftier scouts would jump on the trampoline at any moment. He wanted to attain what the older campers knew as "sacred air time". It was a moment in time when one was so high in the air that it became slightly chilly and it felt as if you could touch the heavens. Kind of zen if one wrapped their mind around that conscept long enough. Will was hoping he would be one of the first "new recruits" to attain that beautiful goal. It had been said not many new recruits had since no one in their cabin or in their immediate area knew how to hit the trampoline at just the right angle. It was a bit of a mathematics and physics lesson. But, Will felt lucky this day. He felt he could reach the sky, and beyond.

When a fellow camper landed upon the Blob and sent William up into the sky, he could feel himself rising to the point where the air was cool and crisp.

"This is it ! This is what sacred air time feels like !", he thought to himself and was far too reverent to say anything. It left his fur feeling slightly chilly but the experience was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

It was probably akin to what moonwalkers feel while observing the Earth from space. Then all of a sudden SPLASH ! He came into the water and raised a victorious hand.

"I did it ! I only hope all of you can have that experience...but once is enough.", William said honestly.

_Meanwhile at Acorn Flats..._

Flo was a little bit of a tomboy. She had her own idea of what a camp uniform should look like but nobody else seemed to object. Since she was so tawny and skinny, she looked like a boy herself but she felt comfortable. Since the time she had been in the forest she had become tough. She had become the overseer of many events and had even become lifeguard when the rest of the girls were out on Leaky Lake having a good time. She was more than glad to have this duty. All the while, there was a sad platypus delving out sludge and crud in the latrines, forcing himself not to vomit because of the putrid smell. The heat made it even worse, only accentuating the stench. He couldn't wait to take a bath later because he was filthy.

Chapter 4—A Lesson Well Learned, Edward Changes...Somewhat

After completing all of the duties he had been assigned to, Edward actually apologized for what he had done. He hadn't realized the gravity of the situation before but he knew what Lumpus had said was correct.

"I still don't like you both you know...but I'm not going to do something that awful _ever_ again. Please forgive me for doing that. Death is nothing to sneeze at.", Edward said, and then he did something even more out of character. He hugged the two and then said,

"If you alert anyone that I'm a softie...I _might_just reconsider my vow."

The two knew he really didn't mean the threat he had just said. Besides, he couldn't possibly back it up because they knew deep down he would never go through with doing something like that ever again.

"No worries, Edward. Your secret...It's safe with us.", William said, confidently.

"We still forgive you and we know we still care about you, even if you are a louse.", Florence added, with a lighthearted laugh. Edward took the word "louse" as a compliment. After all, he was the Duke of Lice, and that would never change.

Epilogue

Camp had proven to be extremely entertaining for the Lumpus siblings but they had to return home and back to school. They missed the friends they had made at camp, particularly Lazlo and his buddies Raj and Clam. Those three were always a hoot to be around. They never knew what to expect out of those three crazy campers, but no matter what the situation they knew how to have a good time.

Although school had begun once more and the siblings were prepared and pleased to learn, they looked forward to another oncoming summer at camp Kindey with their friends. At the rate the school year was whizzing by they would be returning before they knew it. That was all the more better news for the duo and they knew that whatever awaited them at the camp would be even more wonderous then the year before since they were getting more corporate funding and hefty advertisement endorsements.

The End

July 9, 2006


End file.
